pentatonixfandomcom-20200214-history
Piece by Piece Tour
The Piece by Piece Tour was the eighth headlining concert tour from American pop recording artist Kelly Clarkson in support of her seventh studio album, "Piece by Piece" (2015). Background and development On February 2, 2015, during an interview with Canadian radio station CHFI, Clarkson was asked about the tour. She replied that she just got the routing for the tour, and they would do the United States, part of Canada, then a full run in Canada, with further dates to follow at a later time. On March 3, 2015, Clarkson formally announced plans for a tour while promoting "Piece by Piece" (2015) during an appearance on Good Morning America. An official release confirmed dates across North America. Additional Canadian dates were released on March 16, 2015. Tour dates for the United Kingdom were announced on Clarkson's website on August 3, 2015. Supporting Clarkson in the United States and Toronto were planned opening acts: Eric Hutchinson and Pentatonix. On Clarkson's Facebook page, she showed her excitement about opener Pentatonix. She stated she hoped to convince them to sing with her during her set. Nick Jonas and Tyler Shaw were scheduled to open up for Clarkson in October 2015 in Canada, before dates were ultimately cancelled. On May 21, 2015, it was announced that singer Abi Ann would also be opening up for Clarkson. Clarkson confirmed plans to include "Piece by Piece" singles "Heartbeat Song" and "Invincible" in the set list for the show, alongside album-only tracks, "Dance With Me" and "Tightrope", with the latter promised to be a highlight for the show. Speaking to USA Today, Clarkson stated: "Because of an element I've never done on tour, it makes sense to incorporate that song. I'm not flying or on a tightrope – there's not that – but it makes sense with that song and how it sounds on the record that it will fit into the show". The tour spanned form July 11, 2015, in Hershey, Pennsylvania until September 10, 2015, in Atlanta. The tour placed 106th for Pollstar's Year End Top 200 North American Toursfall of 2015, grossing $9.7 million. Cancellations In September 2015, Clarkson tweeted that the last six shows of the U.S. leg of the tour were cancelled. The singer was placed on vocal rest ordered by her doctors. She said, "So bummed that I have to cancel some of my tour dates. This kills me". "I am truly sorry to my fans that have been excited to see this show. Please know that I never cancel anything unless it's absolutely necessary". Two weeks later, the remaining dates of the tour was cancelled. Clarkson commented, "I am truly sorry that I have to cancel the remainder of my tour dates. I was looking forward to sharing this tour with all my amazing fans in Canada and the U.K. Unfortunately my doctor is telling me I have to stay on vocal rest, but I am working hard to get better as fast as possible". Tickets were refunded. Show The show was mixed with her greatest hits, new material off her seventh album "Piece by Piece" and covers. Clarkson brought back "Fan Requests" which is something she did on the "Stronger Tour" and "2012 Summer Tour". For "Fan Requests" Clarkson picks a song that was requested via Twitter from someone in the audience each night and her and her band learn the song that day. Starting on July 16, in New York City, Clarkson started doing "KC Classic" in which Clarkson picked a different song each night from her catalog that is not used in the setlist. Also for this tour Clarkson had an "Open Mic Night" where she gave fans the opportunity to perform a "cover" song on stage. Fans submitted a video of themselves through various social media websites and Clarkson then selected one winner for each city. Some highlights from the show are Clarkson singing "Heartbeat Song" with opening act Pentatonix and "Walk Away" being mashed up with Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars' hit song "Uptown Funk". She opened the show with "Dance With Me", a track off "Piece by Piece" and closed with her hit "Since U Been Gone". Commercial reception General sales for the tour will begin on Saturday, March 14, 2015. Citi has been listed as the official bank for the tour, with a special pre-sale access will be given to Citi's Private Pass Program members on March 10, 2015. Members of Clarkson's fan club, Kellebrities, will also be given special pre-sale availability. The toured placed 106th on Pollstar's "2015 Year End: Top 200 North American Tours", grossing an estimate of $9.7 million. Set list Set list 1 Tour stops with this setlist: Hershey, Holmdel #"Dance with Me" #"My Life Would Suck Without You" #"Dark Side" #"Mr. Know It All" #"Nostalgic" #Open Mic #Fan Request #"Second Wind" #"Invincible" #"Because of You" / "Don't You Wanna Stay" / "Breakaway" (medley) #"Tightrope" #"Piece by Piece" #"Take You High" (includes elements of Prince's "When Doves Cry") #"Behind These Hazel Eyes" #"War Paint" #KC Classic #"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" #"Heartbeat Song" (with Pentatonix) #"Walk Away" / "Uptown Funk" (Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars cover mashup) *Encore #"Bang Bang" (Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj cover) #"Miss Independent" #"Since U Been Gone" *Notes: **"Miss Independent" was not performed in Hershey due to curfew. **"Second Wind" was not performed in Hershey. Set list 2 Tour stops with this set: Mansfield #"Dance With Me" #"My Life Would Suck Without You" #"Catch My Breath" #"Mr. Know It All #"Let Your Tears Fall" #Open Mic #Fan Request #"Invincible" #"Because of You"/"Don't You Wanna Stay"/"Breakaway" (medley) #"Tightrope" #"Piece by Piece" #"Take You High" (includes elements of Prince's "When Doves Cry") #"Behind These Hazel Eyes" #"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" #"Heartbeat Song" (performed with Pentatonix) #"Walk Away" / "Uptown Funk" (Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars cover mashup) *Encore #"Bang, Bang" (Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj cover) #"Miss Independent" #"Since U Been Gone" Set list 3 Tour stops with this set: New York City, Burgettstown, Darien, Uncasville, Toronto, Clarkston, Cincinnati, Noblesville, Rosemont, Maryland Heights, Las Vegas, Mountain View, Phoenix, Albuquerque,The Woodlands #"Dance With Me" #"My Life Would Suck Without You" #"Catch My Breath" #"Nostalgic" #"Mr. Know It All" #"Second Wind" #"Invincible" #"Piece by Piece #"Because of You" / "Breakaway" (medley) #"Tightrope" #"Take You High (includes elements of Prince's "When Doves Cry") #"Behind These Hazel Eyes" #Open Mic #Fan request #KC Classic #"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) #"Heartbeat Song" (performed with Pentatonix) #"Walk Away" / "Uptown Funk" (Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars cover mashup) *Encore #"Bang Bang" (Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj cover) #"Miss Independent" #"Since U Been Gone" *Notes: **"Heartbeat Song" was performed as the album version without Pentatonix on the second night in New York (July 17), and in Albuquerque. **"Dark Side" took place of "Catch My Breath" in Mountain View, Albuquerque, Austin, The Woodlands **"Second Wind" was not performed in Noblesville, Las Vegas, Mountain View, Phoenix, and Albuquerque. Fan Requests *Hershey: "Nobody Love" (Tori Kelly cover) *Mansfield: "Radioactive" (Imagine Dragons cover) *Holmdel: "Love Me Like You Do" (Ellie Goulding cover) *New York City — July 16: "Jealous" (Nick Jonas cover) *New York City — July 17: "Stuff Like That There" (Betty Hutton cover chosen by Kelly herself, "because I'm here two nights") *Burgettstown: "Stay" (Rihanna cover) *Darien: "Bye Bye Bye" (NSYNC cover) *Uncasville: "Can't Help Falling in Love" (Elvis Presley cover) *Toronto: "Blank Space" (Taylor Swift cover) *Clarkston: "Habits" (Tove Lo cover) *Cincinnati: "With a Little Help from My Friends" (The Beatles cover) *Noblesville: "Wrecking Ball" (Miley Cyrus cover) *Rosemont: "If It Makes You Happy" (Sheryl Crow cover) *Maryland Heights: "Valerie" (The Zutons cover) *Saint Paul: "Purple Rain" (Prince and The Revolution cover) *Denver: "Misery" (P!nk cover) *West Valley City: "Heaven" (Bryan Adams cover) *Portland: "Rain" (Patty Griffin cover) *Seattle: "No One Else on Earth" (Wynonna Judd cover) *Las Vegas: "Off to the Races" (Lana Del Rey cover) *San Diego: "Killing Me Softly with His Song" (Roberta Flack cover) *Los Angeles: "Cool for the Summer" (Demi Lovato cover) *Wheatland: "Take a Bow" (Madonna cover) *Mountain View: "Sunday Morning" (Maroon 5 cover) *Phoenix: "The Heart Wants What It Wants" (Selena Gomez cover) *Albuquerque: "Jolene" (Dolly Parton cover) *Nashville: "Love Me Like a Man" (Bonnie Raitt cover) KC Classic No KC Classic in Hershey, Mansfield, Holmdel, Toronto, Maryland Heights, Albuquerque, Austin, Dallas, The Woodlands, Little Rock, Nashville. *New York City — July 16: "The Trouble With Love Is" *New York City — July 17: "People Like Us" *Burgettstown: "Never Again" *Darien: "Don't Let Me Stop You" *Uncasville: "Beautiful Disaster" *Clarkston: "Low" *Cincinnati: "Hear Me" *Noblesville "Chivas" *Rosemont: "Ready" *Saint Paul: "Just Missed the Train" *Denver: #"I Hate Myself for Losing You" *West Valley City: "Maybe" *Portland: "Save You" *Seattle: "You Love Me" *Las Vegas: "Thankful" *San Diego: "Addicte" *Los Angeles: "Sober" *Wheatland: "How I Feel" *Mountain View: "Breaking Your Own Heart *Phoenix: "Einstein" Tour dates Cancelled shows Category:Tours Category:Opening act